


Underworld Rise of Hybrids

by Louwesy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Clarke Griffin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Clexa Halloween Week, F/F, Hybrids, Lycans, Vampire Lexa (The 100), Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louwesy/pseuds/Louwesy
Summary: Clarke Griffin is a Hybrid. A cross between a vampire and a Lycan, and her true identity has been hidden from her until now. Now she has to navigate a world she once belonged to, but can no longer recognize.My addition to Clextober 2020
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 22
Kudos: 209





	Underworld Rise of Hybrids

**Author's Note:**

> Still don't know if I will take this story anywhere, but I wanted to write something for halloween and came up with this. I hope you enjoy it.

Beep beep beep beep beep

Clarke’s head was pounding and her vision was blurred as she started to come to. She quickly noticed that she was strapped into a chair by feeling around her body. She could feel the straps dig in tighter, as she heard a rippling sound around her. Then she felt a sudden tug and her body tugged against the restraints and she hit her head against the headrest.

When she came to she noticed that she was bleeding which made her immediately want to vomit. There was something about the sight of blood that always made her feel sick. It was part of the reason why she no longer helped her mom in medical. Clarke was quick to wipe the blood from her hand onto her pants, before undoing her seatbelt.

“Fuck,” she cursed when her body hit the ceiling of the pod. 

What the hell was she doing back on earth was the first thought that came to mind when she noticed the tree’s outside the pods shattered window. Clarke was quite stunned to say the least. The earth wasn’t supposed to be survivable for another 200 years. Everyone who formed the Ark knew that when the stations joined together, so how the hell was she even here. Or was this some sort of dream her imagination has brought to life.

“Not a dream,” she gritted out as her head started to throb once more. She was quick to touch the wound again without thinking, and when she looked at all the blood on her hand she started to wretch. Once her body was done expelling bile she noticed a strange tint to it, and averted her eyes. That is when she caught sight of a cooler with her name on it, in her mother's messy handwriting. 

Once she got the top open she saw an envelope with her father's handwriting on it addressed to her.

My dearest daughter,

Today was a difficult day for us up on the Ark. We had to put you in Cryo after an incident up on the Ark. You probably don’t remember it but that’s for the best, you were getting too strong for us to control. The last thing you probably remember was the joining of the Ark. We as you well know came from station 13 which was designated as a research station. What we were researching was classified up until we joined the other stations. Your mother and I promised to be transparent with the people of the Ark, but for your own safety we waited. 

That was until the incident. Your aunt Raven was quick to put you in a Cryo chamber which she just finished up, but the damage was done and the truth came out. A truth in which I will now reveal to you once more. You are not a normal human being Clarke. You are a Hybrid. Half Lycan, half vampire. You are a miracle baby Clarke. A hybrid born from 2 elders in their respective communities. A joining of the bloodlines and the only one strong enough to survive if the radiation levels are higher than we predicted.

Centuries ago you would have been called a stain. You would have been hunted down and killed for being born, just because covens and packs either wanted your power or were scared of it. Your mother and I kept you safe on earth for nearly a hundred years, wiping your memory and dialing back the clock. Something which only a sire, and an elder can perform. Your strength started to grow though. You started to remember things faster after each wipe, and soon we were sold out by our friends. People who swore their lives to protect us turned against us, when they saw your bloodlust.

You are a hybrid born from elders. Most vampires cannot sire children, but those that can are born from elders. They turn out to be stronger than any other vampires that get turned upon their death, and are meant to rule covens. Your mother is a strong and beautiful Lycan and she saved my life. When I told you that I followed her around for years trying to court her I wasn’t lying.

Our packs were at war then, much like they were centuries before during the blood wars when the first Hybrid sired a child. They were hunted down and slaughtered, and slowly the vampire and Lycan population dwindled down. I fought against my own sire, and betrayed my coven when I felt that our species would soon be extinct. Not only were humans hunting us now because of the exposure during the blood wars, but blood was becoming scarce because of the human population tainting their own blood in self defence.

Blood…. The sight of it makes you sick for a strange reason you know nothing about. I want you to say the phrase Ascende Superious, then look under the cooler packs. Drink the blood Clarke and all will be explained. Supplies will be scarce soon and I can pass on my thoughts and memories through my blood. Say the phrase and drink the blood Clarke. Once you say the phrase the mere thought or sight of it shouldn’t make you sick anymore. I am so sorry we kept this from you. Just know that your mother and I did this for your protection. You are always our number one priority. 

Love you baby girl,

Dad

Clarke read the letter over a few times still not quite believing the words on the page in front of her. Vampires and Lycans had been all over the news before her parents took their research assignment on her aunt Ravens space station. She remembers watching the bombs launch, and being devastated that her other aunt was still on the ground. Fuck what was her name again. Did her dad wipe away that information as well she wondered. One way to find out…

“Ascende superius,” she muttered before going through the cooler and pulling out the large bag of blood. “Blood,” she tested the word out on her tongue and no longer felt sick to her stomach. Instead she felt hungry. She felt a hunger inside of her that she had never felt before. Like she hadn’t had anything to eat in days and somehow this blood was supposed to quench her appetite.

“Bottoms up,” she mumbled before taking a sip.

Images came rushing back to her. Memories of her childhood and growing up with her mom and dad. The day that she set up a parent trap like date for her aunts who she remembered would always fight with each other. How her dad and mom helped her work hard and set her plan into action and how they hid in the bushes and watched them have a romantic dinner. How her plan worked out perfectly until her one aunt must have said something and Raven ended up being tossed in the lake.

Christmas after Christmas went by starting from when she was born until she went on the Ark. Always the same image though of her mother and her hanging the lights while her father sang christmas carols in the background. It was always her favourite time of year and she started to cry thinking about her parents and how they weren’t with her right now. The next image that came to life was her father looking at himself in a mirror.

“Hey kiddo. Sorry for throwing this all on you. I know this is a lot to take in, but this was the only way we could save your life. It has been over 400 years since we had to put you in Cryo sleep. It was the only way we could keep the council on the Ark from killing you. The majority of the Ark has been kept in the dark about our existence. We offered to turn the council in exchange for your life, and also as a way for us to reduce resources.”

She watched as her dad ran his hand through his hair and sighed. “It’s been a long time Clarke and your aunt Raven cracked the code on making synthetic blood. The only thing is we need a live source, and we can’t always ask the mundanes for donations. Supplies have dwindled and the population holds a lottery so families that are chosen can conceive a child. We don’t want them to run out of resources, and we also can’t turn an entire population without a blood source. We are stuck Clarke, and you are our last hope. Vampires can’t walk in the sun. Well most can’t. Your old man is pretty special. An elder born from elders just like you.”

Clarke chuckled as she continued to suck more from the bag. Getting greedier the more she drank. “Your mom is worried because Lycans exposed to radiation shift into their werewolf form. If radiation levels on earth are too high they won’t be able to contact the Ark to let them know it is survivable. We can see new vegatative growth from the Ark, but we don’t know what the air is like. A Lycan that stays in its transitional form for too long, becomes mindless. So not only would they not be able to contact the Ark, but they would eventually lose themselves to their inner beasts.”

More images of her mother and Raven working over her body came to life. Her father was sharing with her another of his memories. “How is she doing?” she heard her father ask.

“Vitals are stable with no signs of spiking,” she heard her aunt Raven call from over by where her body was in a chamber.

“We have to try Jake. This is the only way to try and save the Ark and Clarke. Most people don’t remember her losing control. We can send her to the ground and find out if it's survivable to save the rest of the population and ourselves,” her mother said to her father with a desperate plea to her voice.

“I don’t like her finding out like this. We should be the ones going down with her. Teaching her how to use her abilities,” her father replied.

“Either Clarke goes down now. Or we all die up here in a matter of weeks,” her aunt Raven chimed in. “The humans are running low on oxygen and we no longer have enough supplies to fix anything. Hell we are lucky this pod still works,” her aunt growled out. 

“So we send her to the ground. What then. What if we made a mistake. What if our calculations are off,” Jake said.

“Well considering we altered her blood she should survive,” Abby said.

“Too bad that Blake boy went crazy and ruined most of our instruments or else we would have more of the serum,” Raven grumbled.

“We have to make do with what we have. We are the last of what remains of the old world, and when we get back to earth we will create a society where we can all live as one,” her father said.

The memory ended and then she was looking at her father's face in the mirror once more. “You need to find other signs of life Clarke. If you can see that the earth is survivable it is our hope you will contact the Ark and we will be--”

*SNAP*

Clarke stopped drinking when she heard the snap of a twig and the memories stopped. She supposed now was just as good of a time as any to find out if the earth is survivable. She quickly found the radio and exited her escape pod. It felt good to breathe fresh air once more, and she walked around the pod trying to see if she could find the source of the noise. Out of the corner of the eye she saw movement in the woods.

Her feet pounded against the ground and she was at the place where she saw something within seconds. How could her parents have possibly hid all of this from her. Maybe if she watched the rest of her father's message she would find out. She needed to get back to the pod and drink the rest of his blood and maybe she would get some answers. She was about to give up her search when she saw a footprint on the ground.

With the radio in her hand she pressed the button and prayed that it worked. It made a small crackle, and then she heard her mother's voice. “Clarke is that you?”

“Mom,” Clarke choked out a small sob at hearing her mother on the other end. 

“Oh my god Clar-”

*WHACK*

“What the fuck,” Clarke shouted as she was suddenly hit from behind. The radio now knocked from her hand, but she could still hear her mother’s voice calling out for her. 

“That blow should have knocked someone out. Who are you,” a fierce looking girl around her age said. She was covered in war paint and looked like she came out of some sort of battle before getting here. Clarke had to admit though there was something mysterious about her that drew her in more than her beauty. 

She scrambled up to her feet and backed away. The world as she knew it was gone and this girl seemed to be able to kill someone with a look, so she had to be like her. She had to be different, especially if she thought a blow to the head would knock her out. Well it had hours earlier, but she hadn’t had blood in her system then. She felt stronger. She felt like she could take on the entire world.

“I asked, who you are girl. What are you doing on my lands?” The brunette now had a blade to her throat, and all the defense lessons she took with her nameless aunt came flooding back to life. She grabbed the girls wrist and twisted it until she had heard a pop. “Ahh,” the girl screamed recoiling on herself.

Clarke watched her pop her wrist back into place and she took a fighting stance. “I don’t want to hurt you,” she said crouching down.

“Maybe the question isn’t who you are, but what you are,” the girl said before charging in once more.

Clarke blocked all the blows coming at her at a crazy speed. It was almost a blur of limbs, as she fought this newcomer and got used to her new abilities. They were moving about the forest now. She was no longer close to where her pod landed. It was out of sight and she didn’t want to speed through the woods trying to find it. Not when there are other people out there. She was sure that this girl wasn’t alone out here. No one could survive alone. 

The beautiful green eyes flashed to a piercing blue. She could feel her body start to shift in challenge to the newcomer. Her eyes became black, her skin started to change color. Her bones started to crack and her fingers turned more into claws, and her fangs came out and she growled in warning. Clarke dove in ready to strike, but the creature fell over and exposed her neck to her.

Instinct took over and she climbed on top of the brunette exposing her neck. She was about to bite down when a hand reached out to touch her. She jerked back and growled, but it didn’t feel like she intended to hurt her. The touch was soft. Curious even. “What are you indeed,” the girl let out a soft chuckle. “I didn’t think I would ever get to meet one of your kind. You truly are beautiful Clarke.”

“How did you know my name?” Clarke demanded now pulling the girl up from the ground by her clothes and pinning her against a tree.

“You called your mom on your radio. I’ve never seen one of those before. They were wiped out before my birth.”

“How old are you exactly?” Clarke asked.

“Nearly 400 years old. Now if you could kindly let me go Alpha. I think much better when I'm not being restrained.”

“Sorry,” Clarke said letting go and taking a step back. “I’m Clarke,” she said, trying to sound as friendly as possible as her body started to go back to its normal state.

“I know.”

“Who are you?” Clarke asked after she shifted her shoulder once her back cracked.

“Acid fog,” the girl said before running away.

Clarke was quick to chase after her. “Acid fog. That’s your name?” Clarke asked in a huff. She was pissed off that this girl just took off. Had the world really changed so much that parents were starting to name their kids after weird shit. Fuck she thought people naming their kids after months, seasons, and fruit was weird, but Acid fog had to be about just the worst name she had heard. 

“No it’s a giant yellow cloud that is catching up to us. If you breathe it in, you either die or the mountain men take your body.”

“Mountain men?” Clarke asked before looking behind her to see the yellow cloud of smoke that the girl talked about.

Turning around was a big mistake. She ended up tripping over a fallen log and getting hauled back up by an annoyed grounder woman. “Ahh,” the girl screamed when the smoke was right beside them. Clarke in turn grabbed the falling girl who just dragged her up to her feet. Her cry of pain stirred something inside of her. She felt the need to protect her and her body went into overdrive and she ran faster than she had ever run before. She felt free for the first time in her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all who read this. Drop me some comments and tell me what you think, and thanks as always for the kudos.


End file.
